Happy 45th Birthday Aditya sir urf Abhijeet
by Dayamir
Summary: What to say ... Title se to pata chal gaya hoga kis par story likha hai maine... Daya plan to give surprise to Abhijeet ... .. Enjoy the fun and awesomee day with this story .. And do review ...


**[Guyzzz... Isme ek scene hoga jisme Daya sir Cake banayenge... mujhe koi idea nahi hai pehle pehle kaisa banate hai.. To main randomly scene crete kar rha hun.. Sorry for the mistakes... ;) :)]**

**At Abhirika's house**  
It was a pleasant weather ... Birds chirping around the places of Abhirika's house ... A rays of sunlight fell on abhijeet's eyes and he woke up ... He saw Tarika open the curtains fully... He said, "Good Morning Tarry... Tarika saw him and said, "Gud Morning Abhiii!" ... Chalo utho abhi ... Time dekha... 8:30 baj gaye hai ... Bureau nahi jaana... Abhijeet behaving like a kid and said, "Aaj bureau jaane ka mood nahi hai... Daya ke ghar jaana hai mujhe ... Tarika said mischievously, "Kyu janaab!... Aaj kaunsa khaas din hai ke bureau na jaane ki zidd kar rahe ho ... Pata hai na tumhe... Pichle do din se hum ek important case par kaam kar rahe hai... Abhijeet again in a way like kid, "Achcha thik hai meri maa thik hai bass!.." ..Then both got ready and left the house... Abhijeet saw Daya coming towards his house.. He waved him, "Hii!" .. He(Daya)stopped the car and came out and went to him and hugged him... He said, "Kaise ho Abhijeet ?... Abhijeet was in a silent mood and said, "Dayaa.. Main to thik hun.. Lekin tum kuch bologe nahi.. Daya said, "Kya bolu?... Arre haa .. Abhijeet mujhe kuch bolna tha... (Abhijeet smiled) Ahhh! ACP sir ne mujhe aaj subah fone kiya ke bureau mein jo important case hai na, wo tumko, Tarika ko, Rajat ko, Purvi ko aur Salunkhe sir ko sambhalna hai...".. Abhijeet in a happy sad face, "Achaa!.. :\ .. Thik hai .. To tum yaha kya kar rahe ho..?" ... Daya confusedly said, "Ahhh! Woo woo.. main zara ... Shhreyaa ke ghar jaa rha hun.. Zara dekhke to aau uski tabiyat kaisi hai.. ... Abhijeet said, "Achcha cha... OK! Thik hai .. Bye! .. Then Daya left the place... Abhijeet and Tarika also left the house for bureau... Daya was about to reach Shreya's place.. "He called Sachin, Pankaj, Nikhil & Freddy to come at Shreya's house...

**At DaReya's Place**

Daya reached her house... Usne bell bajaya.. Shreya came and opened the house.. She was wearing a well coloured gown.. Daya blushed and hugged her and aid, "Kaisi ho Madam... Ab tabiyat kaisi hai tumhari ..?.. ".. Shreya smiled happily and said, "Main thik hun ... Aapke hote hue mujhe kya ho skta hai.. And she hugged him from the back... And daya holded her hands... Nikhil Freddy, Sachin and Pankaj came that time and coughed, "Ahem ! Ahem !"... DaReya release from their hug and saw them... Sachin said, "Sir, aapne hume yaha kyu bulaya..?.." Koi khas vajah.." .. Daya said to them, "Guyzzz... Aaj jo case hai wo Abhijeet, Tarika, Rajat, Purvi aur Tarika sambhal lenge.. Aaj main Abhijeet ko uske birthday par surprise dene wala hun ... Aur mujhe aap sab ko meri madad karna hai..." Pankaj got happily surprised and said, "Suree sir... Aaj raat ko to hum dhamaal karenge.. Waise bhi unka 45th birthday jo hai ..."Freddy said, "Ha sir.. bolo kya karna hai ... Then Daya made the plan and explained to them in detail... Sachin, Nikhil and Pankaj went to bring some things for decoration and Pankaj went to bring some candles and khanne-peene ki cheez... Daya said them to come at Daya's house... Daya and Shreya left the house to go at Daya's house ...

**At Daya's House at 12 Noon**

Daya and Shreya went inside.. Daya said to him, "Shreya, Tum jao... Maine saamaan leke aata hun cake banane ka ... Shreya went inside and sat on sofa for a while ... Then she got up and went to kitchen to think what to make for dinner ... But she took a rest when she got confused ... In a mean while Daya came to house and saw Shreya taking a rest in a confused mood... Daya asked her, "Kya hua Shreya ?... Itne pareshan kyun ho ..?.. :\ ".. and sat down on sofa keeping his hand on her shoulder.. Shreya(in a confused way) Arre Daya!.. Aap to cake bana loge .. lekin khaane mein kya banau... Isme hi main kabse soch rhi thi aur meri aankh lag gayi...". Daya smiled and said, "Arre to mujhe fone kar dete... 16 saal se jaanta hun usse... Mujhe nahi pata hoga to kise pata hoga .. Dekho... Ek kaam karte hai.. Abhijeet ki favr8 dish hai beans ki sabzi ya curry ya uska pulao... Shreya gave a bigg smile and said, "Arre wah! Daya.. aapne to mera kaam aasaan kar diya ... Chalo too taiyaari shuru kare.. Daya said, "Ha chalo .. And then both huged each other and then started the work ..

Daya and Shreya wore the dress of a chef and started to make the dishes ... Daya was making chocolate cake ...And Shreya was cutting the vegetables to make pulao and she boiled Potatoes for making Aloo Parantha ... Daya made the egg mixture, chocolate cream and chopped the chocolate pieces... He also made the vanilla cream... After 2 hours Daya was on a way to finish making Chocolate Cake ... Cake was ready in 5 mins.. When he finished making the cake, he poured the chocolate cream on the cake and decorated the cake with vanilla cream and wrote his name with the mixture of Choco-Vanilla cream and Shreya also finished with making Aloo Parantha, and Veg. Curry ...

**At 4.00 pm**

Daya and Shreya finished working in kitchen, making all dishes and were resting on Sofa watching TV ... Itne mein Freddy, Sachin, Nikhil aur Pankaj aa gaye... Sachin ne kaha, "Sir, aap dono chaho to jaake aaraam karlo thodi der.. tab tak hum iss hall ka decoration kar lete hai...".. Daya and Shreya go to their room to have a rest ... Freddy, Sachin and Nikhil do the decoration ... Till 6:30 pm they finished the decoration...

**At Bureau**

Abhijeet was working.. ACP sir and Rajat-Purvi left the bureau saying Abhijeet, "Abhijeet main jaa rha hun, khatm karke jana ghar pe tum aur Tarika.. OK .. byee... Abhijeet waved them , "BYE!".. Abhijeet Annoyedly thinking something, "Kya yrr...!.. Aaj kisi ko mera birthday yaad nahi hai.. Yaha tak ki Tarika ko bhi nahi.. Arre Tarika ko chhodo.. Wo to 7 saal se yaha hai.. Lekin mere azizz dost, muhbole bhai.. Mere jaan , mere sabse achche dost ko mera birthday yaad nahi... Aaj to main Daya ki khabar lunga... Chalo kaam to khatm ho gaya..".. He called Tarika,  
Tarikaa..! chalo bhaii.. Daya ke ghar jaate hai... Tarika said, "Ha ha chaloo... !" . Both left the bureay

**At .8.00 pm**

Daya kept the door opened and all lights closed ... After 10 minutes, Abhijeet entered Daya's house .. He saw that all lights were off... Sannata tha... He was thinkihg, "Itna andhera kyu hai ... hen he switched on the lights and saw everyone in an extreme surprise... All said loudly, "Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday dear Abhijeet.. Happy bithday to you ..." Abhijeet was surprised to see... When Tarika came in, He said to her, "Tarikaaa .. Yehh... .. Tarika said, "Mujhe sab kuch pata tha... Abhijeet in a flirty way, "Ohho! ... wahi main sochu ke tumne mujhe eish kyu nahi kiya... Aur Daya ne bhi ... Thnxxx all ... Mujhe surprise bahutt bahutt achcha laga...

Everyone were enjoying... Dancing.. Singing ... And having Dinner ...

This was the best birthday of Abhijeett...

Happy birthday Aditya Sirrr... 3:*


End file.
